


The Best Little Whorehouse in Brooklyn

by Miss_Voltage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have been living together for years, but Steve has been keeping a secret about how he pays their rent. On a boy's night out, Bucky finds out exactly what Steve's been doing. Steve's secret is out, but they both have another secret of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did you tell her about me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MCU AU. In this fic, Steve is "pre-serum" and in no way is he ever Captain America. It is MCU and not comic-verse because Bucky and Steve grew up together. They are 20 and 21 in the fic, the story taking place in 1941. Quite a lot of this was extensively researched, and if you have any questions about the legitimacy of something existing in that time period, please feel free to ask questions. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> I give huge credit to three people for this fic, because I found out that pre-serum Steve/Bucky was a thing exactly 48.5 hours ago and have since written this entire fic. First shout out goes to http://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress who talked headcanons with me for three hours and convinced me that this was a thing I liked. 
> 
> Second shout out goes to http://archiveofourown.org/users/feymeggan who sat with me for eight hours while I screamed at her apartment about Starbucks until she kicked me out at 3AM for my own good. She also suggested some very good ideas and enabled me terribly. You're my mission.
> 
> Last shout out goes to tumblr.com/stereowire who is in an incredible artist and her "power bottom pre-serum Steve/Bucky" art got me interested in this idea. If you like Starbucks, check out her art cus it is absolutely insanely good and very kinky. The particular piece of art I'm talking about is here (http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/100967639818/give-me-power-bottom-pre-serum-steve-or-give-me) and then the scene at the end (don't spoil yourself!) is inspired by this pic, but obviously pre-serum, pre-winter soldier (http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/82671282408/get-some-buckyyyyyyy) If trashdad notices me, I can die happy.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! I can't believe I wrote this shit.

Bucky woke up slowly on the tiny twin mattress, just enough room for him to roll onto his back and stare at the water-stained ceiling. He welcomed the small noises of all the other tenants around them. It was oddly comforting. He sat up, running his fingers through his messy hair that was getting longer every day before turning to the body next to him and just smirking. He poked Steve in the ribs and chuckled when all he received was an annoyed noise from the man who was obviously still asleep.

He let him be, rising and setting about to get hot water ready for the tub. He didn’t have to go to work today, thankfully, and he had things to do. He was going out with the guys tonight but he needed to get clean and run some errands, pick them up some food. Steve worked most nights, from early evening until the middle of the night, sometimes coming home at three in the morning, but Bucky welcomed waking up from sleep, hearing the key turn in their lock and finding an exhausted body dropping onto the small bed next to him.

They had been sharing an apartment for several years now. It had just seemed like the logical step once they were old enough, Steve being older by a single year. Steve’s parents were dead, and while Bucky’s parents weren’t terrible, he wanted to do anything he could to help. Moving in with Steve had been great. Sure, they never had any money, but who did these days? They worked their asses off and spent all their free time hanging out. Life was good living with his best friend. But they were just friends. That was all.

Bucky sighed as that thought came into his head for the millionth time. Steve would be horrified if he knew his best friend thought of him like that. He would probably leave forever, and Bucky would rather be slightly miserable having to keep his secret that he adored this skinny little jerk than to lose Steve. He would do anything to keep Steve no matter what way he could have him.

He filled the tub, shucking off his underwear and sighing as he gingerly sat down in the hot water. Hot water didn’t last forever, but he took his time just watching Steve sleep, the peaceful look on his face, the rise and fall of his chest in slow, steady breaths. They had been friends forever, and he remembered too many times when that chest heaved with desperate need for air. Steve had been so ungodly sick as a kid. Everything and anything was wrong with him. He couldn’t even really come out to play, but Bucky had come to see him nearly every day. Steve was so smart and kind and funny, and he had always wanted to stay cooped up in his mother’s apartment talking and joking rather than playing in the alley with the other kids. Steve was still pretty messed up physically, but he was much better now that he’d grown up. He was still small and frail looking, but Bucky never minded.

Steve finally woke as Bucky began to wash. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was sore all over from work and he just rolled onto his stomach. “One more hour…” he mumbled. 

Bucky laughed, trying to flick water at him, successfully so. “Get up, princess. It’s nearly noon.” 

Steve pulled the thin blanket they shared over his head, groaning. “I don’t have to be at work for six hours.” He then suddenly looked up at Bucky. “You have today off?” 

Bucky nodded, soaping up his arms. “Yeah, some of the boys are taking me out tonight. They have some surprise or something. Hopefully it’s not trouble. I get enough of that trying to look out for your sorry ass.” He joked.

Steve finally sat up, throwing the blanket off. It was summer and pretty warm out, at least. He wasn’t really looking forward to work tonight. Not that anyone in these times really enjoyed their jobs, but he sort of wanted to go out with Bucky, even if he couldn’t stand his friends, especially his one cop buddy. But he had to pay their rent. Maybe if he worked an extra hour or so tonight, he could get enough money to do something special for Bucky, something with just the two of them. Maybe they could even get some food at the café down a couple of blocks. He smiled to himself, hoping this would please his best friend. Of course, that’s all they were: friends. It was something Steve lamented but would never breathe a word of. There were sides to Steve that even Bucky didn’t know and he was prepared to take them to his grave.

He coughed awkwardly as he tried not to watch Bucky get out of the tub and grab their scratchy towel to dry off. But Steve couldn’t help but peek every bit he could. They’d seen each other naked about a thousand times, especially since they’d become roommates, but he didn’t mind the extra fodder and the particularly nice view. Steve didn’t hate his body as much as he used to. It got him what he needed and that was all that mattered. There was no use in wishing he looked like Bucky. Even if he did, that wouldn’t make Bucky like him any more. Bucky liked women. And for Steve, they weren’t terrible, but they didn’t like him and his own desires were centered elsewhere.

He headed to the toilet while Bucky got dressed, quickly finishing up and coming back to sit on their decrepit couch, watching him. “What are you gonna do all day?” He asked. 

Bucky shrugged as he tied his well-worn shoes. “Well we have almost no food, so I’m gonna go get that so you don’t starve to death while I’m gone.” He smirked up at Steve. 

Steve just nodded at him as he pulled out his small sketch journal and a pencil, not watching as Bucky stood up to leave. 

“Aren’t you gonna get dressed?” He asked by the door. 

“Why should I when you like me like this so much?” Steve joked and Bucky barked out a laugh, leaving the apartment. Steve sighed. How he wished things were different. How he wished he hadn’t done so many compromising things just to be at Bucky’s side, even if anything more than his friendship was unwanted.

A couple of hours later, Bucky returned, glad to see Steve dressed and working on cleaning up the apartment a little bit. As nice as it was to see Steve in just his underwear, he couldn’t take too much of it. He dropped the meager groceries on the tiny table by their sink and stuffed some of it in the ice box, the rest going in a tiny cupboard. They both relaxed on the couch for a while, just talking about mundane things until it was time for Steve to walk to work, which was nearly clear on the other side of Brooklyn. 

He got up awkwardly, shuffling his feet. “Hey. Don’t get too crazy tonight. I can’t be there to fight for you.” He gave a small smile, knowing he couldn’t do too much in a fight, but damn if he didn’t always go down swinging. 

Bucky smiled at him, a genuine smile that made Steve’s stomach flip. “How can I get crazy? You’re taking all the crazy with you. Go have fun, busboy. Don’t let too many of the girls hit on you at the bar.” Bucky joked, watching Steve roll his eyes and walk out the door.

This was one of the parts of work Steve hated: lying to Bucky. He had told him when he turned about nineteen that he had gotten a job as a busyboy/barback at a local joint and it paid very well. He had even managed to keep Bucky from asking too many questions or showing up at his work. Because in truth, that was not his work. What he did would horrify Bucky, but the money was too good, and frankly, Steve was too good at what he did.

He headed into the alley to enter the club from the back, night starting to fall already, making sure no one saw him. Once inside, he sighed heavily, letting all the shit in his life go. This was where he came to not think and to be a completely different person. He walked into the locker room he shared with all the other girls and pulled off everything he was wearing down to his boring but typical underwear. He came into the dressing room, all the girls giving him little smiles and greetings as he went to his station to get to work. He started to powder his face when someone suddenly sat right beside him.

“You know, I should be sad you’re taking my spot of top earner. But you’re just too good, Steve. And I mean in your heart. If you weren’t so fantastic at what you do, I’d tell you to get out of this bloody place.” Peggy grinned, giving him a bit of a hard time. When Steve had come in to work, being entirely out of his element, she had taken a liking to him and taken him under her wing. They were great friends now, and she was always helping him out. 

Steve smiled at her. “You always say that, Peggy. I don’t know how a beautiful dame like you got mixed up in all this, but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” 

She smiled, watching Steve put far too much rouge on his cheeks, as most of the girls did. “Nonsense, darling. You’re a natural, and you’ve got such a cute little bottom,” she teased, knowing he was blushing under that makeup. She knew Steve liked men and women, but it always amused her how easily she could make him a blushing mess when he was so forward with the men at their establishment.

She raised an eyebrow when Steve began putting on his red lipstick, making far too many passes on his mouth. “You’re going to run out of lipstick if you keep at it that way.” She sighed. 

Steve turned to her with a smile. “They like it better when it smears. I need the extra money tonight. I wanna take someone out this week.” 

Peggy crossed her arms. “Yes, your darling love interest. He sounds quite lovely the way you talk about him, and it’s so wonderful to see you in love. Just keep him out of your work, or you’ll lose your edge.” She sighed, thinking on her own dark part for a moment before smiling again. “Anyway, what I brought you tonight will surely help you get that extra money.” She pulled a small garment of bobbin lace out of her bag and handed it to Steve. It was light pink, and while he guessed it was underwear, he’d never seen anything quite this tiny.

“How is this supposed to cover me?” He asked incredulously. Peggy laughed, watching him try it on. She came up next to him in the mirror, admiring her work and creativity in the garment she had made her friend. “It’s not. It covers just enough in the front since, well, you really need it, and barely covers the back. You’re going to be very tired at the end of the night,” she laughed, pulling Steve in for a hug. “Thank you, Peggy.” He said sincerely, smiling into her shoulder.

Steve finished getting ready, pulling on each piece of lingerie he planned for that night, getting out his best stuff. He slowly rolled the sheer black thigh-high stockings up his legs, smoothing them into place. He grabbed his light pink garter belt, setting it around his waist before slipping the garter straps under his ridiculously small underwear and attaching them to the hose. The last piece was a tiny pink corset that was tied in the back and he buckled up the front. It didn’t really give him an hourglass shape. He was far too thin to have enough body fat to make that illusion. But it was incredibly feminine, and that’s what his clients wanted to see.

“Listen up, girls.” Steve looked up, seeing Stark, the manager of their establishment smiling at them. He liked the man. He was crass but usually honest, and didn’t treat Steve as if he was weird. He treated him exactly as what he was; his top earner. Stark had practically jumped when Steve came in for the job. They needed a boy to masquerade here, and Steve’s particular aesthetic was exactly what too many of the gentlemen that came to the club were looking for.

“We have a big night. Along with your regulars, we have a group of six guys coming in tonight. That cop came in and said he was bringing his buddies and one of them is getting special treatment tonight. So I want you girls doing what you do best, because tonigh… Steve, what the hell are you wearing?” Stark suddenly asked as he looked at him. Steve turned bright red and the other girls giggled. “Uh Peggy made it for me,” he said sheepishly. Stark gave a fairly impressed look. “Well, you are my star. Alright girls, finish getting ready.”

Bucky was at the local bar with his friends, and while it was only early evening, they were already having a good time. He didn’t like to get as drunk as the rest of them, feeling one of them should be at least slightly responsible. They were just a bunch of white, Irish-Catholic men causing a ruckus in a tiny closet that masqueraded as a bar. The boys were laughing when one of them elbowed the other in the ribs and nodded to Bucky. He looked at them suspiciously when they all quieted down and were wearing shit-eating grins on their faces. 

“What?” He finally asked, feeling more than uncomfortable. 

Dum Dum spoke up. “We have a surprise for you Bucky, and well uh, its only a surprise because we knew if we gave you enough time to think about it, you wouldn’t go.” He laughed. 

Bucky looked at him skeptically. “I wouldn’t go where?” 

Frenchie grinned, raising his beer in the air. “To Madeline’s!”

His breath caught in his throat and Bucky wanted to get up and run from the table but his friends would never let him live it down. Bucky wasn’t a coward by any means, but he’d never done anything like that. “You want to take me to the whore house on the other side of town?” He asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, and we took up a collection for you. It’s on us.” Monty smiled knowingly. 

Bucky hung his head in his hands. “Guys, that’s great, but I’m not really interested in-“ 

Dum Dum cut him off. “Don’t worry, we’ve got just what you like. She’s perfect. Word is she’s got the sweetest mouth in town.” 

Bucky’s head did not like where this was going, but his body was already on board. Then his heart reminded him of what he tried not to think about: Steve. This was a chance to get away from Steve, to live out the things he needed to so he wouldn’t get so desperate that he actually told Steve how badly he wanted him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been with a few girls before. He sighed heavily. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go,” he mumbled as all his friends cheered.

They staggered their way across town, laughing raucously and being none-too-quiet about what they were going to do to those poor girls. Bucky walked in the back, his hands in his pockets, mulling over what he was about to do. Unlike his friends, he was somewhat of a gentleman, and while it was easy to get girls, he was always kind and courteous. He was never forward and never made them feel uncomfortable. He had no idea how this was supposed to go down and honestly he was really nervous, but kept along with it. They passed a corner shop and he hollered to the guys to wait up. They burst into laughter as Bucky paid for a cheap bouquet of flowers, yelling that you didn’t bring flowers to a whore. He didn’t care. This girl he was about to meet may have been a whore, but he liked to make dames feel special. Without thinking, he grabbed the flowers he’d always seen at Steve’s mom’s house when they were kids, the one kind that didn’t make Steve sick.

It was nearly an hour and a half before they showed up at Madeline’s and the club’s enforcer, Hodge, looked them over, seeing they didn’t seem to be too much trouble, letting the group of young men in. Mr. Stark greeted them in the lobby, smiling. “So wonderful to see you again, Officer Dugan. We appreciate your patronage and bringing your friends along. I hear you have a special evening in mind.” He smiled at Dum Dum, who grabbed Bucky, shoving him forward. “Yeah, this is Bucky, and we want him to have a good time.” The guys pooled their money and Dum Dum shoved into Stark’s hand. Seeing it was all there, he smiled at the young man who looked incredibly uncomfortable. “Come with me, gentlemen.”

They entered into an elaborate parlor and all the girls gathered around, giggling and smiling at the handsome young men that had entered. They needed to earn their pay, but at the same time, these guys weren’t terrible looking or horridly old, and that was always a plus in their business. Even better, none of them looked too violent. The girls were chatting amongst themselves when Dum Dum pushed Bucky forward again and told him to take his pick.

And that was when Steve almost passed out. On reflex, he hid his face behind his lace fan, acting as though demure when he was suddenly shit scared. What the hell was Bucky doing here?! Those friends of his were utter assholes! Bucky looked just as terrified as he was, and Steve prayed to the Lord over and over again that Bucky wouldn’t notice him. Peggy looked to her side and noticed Steve wasn’t looking at her anymore and had gone pale, well, more pale. “What is it?” She whispered to him. Steve continued to hide his face with the fan, only his eyes showing. “You know that guy I told you about? That’s him. The idiot that brought flowers to a whore house.” He sighed and Peggy just giggled, raising her brows suggestively at Steve. He didn’t even want to know what she was thinking.

Steve nearly stopped breathing as a smiling, blushing Bucky’s eyes settled on him. He nearly lost it, thinking Bucky had recognized him, but from the look on Bucky’s face, that wasn’t it at all. There were a lot of really pretty girls in the room, but Bucky’s eyes had settled on the skinny little thing with no curves, short sandy hair, and lingerie that was far too revealing. She was hiding her face, but that didn’t matter. What he was struck by was how she was far too much exactly what he needed to take out his frustration on. His brain chimed in that if he took her from behind, she would probably look enough like Steve that he could pretend. He was far too turned on by the thought to be embarrassed. He walked up to Steve and Steve almost passed out again, realizing that once they went into his room, there would be no hiding. Bucky would know everything and probably run out screaming.

Stark swooped in, killing some of the awkwardness and slung an arm around Bucky. “This is Sally, my best girl. Make sure you show him a good time now, sweetheart.” Steve just nodded, taking Bucky by the hand and walking him quickly to his room, keeping his back turned to him as much as possible. They entered the small room with nothing but a bed inside. Steve stood at the edge of the bed, eyes wide, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to say. Bucky closed the door behind him, locking it for the sake of the girl that would be taking some if not all of her clothing off. “Um, I’ve never really done this before. I uh I got you flowers,” he stammered awkwardly.

Throwing down his fan, Steve turned to Bucky, looking him dead in the eyes. “You idiot.” He said darkly, staring up at his best friend who had just found out one of his darkest secrets. How stupid he had been. He should have known he couldn’t keep this a secret forever. 

Bucky’s jaw just slowly opened and he stared at Steve, his brain not catching up with what it was seeing. Here was his best friend, wearing far too much makeup and women’s lingerie, women’s lingerie that was highly revealing and meant for sex. This whole room was meant for sex. Steve was having sex, with men, on a more than regular basis, for money. His brain just couldn’t handle it. “St-steve?” He stuttered, not able to get anything else out.

“Well now you know how I make such good money busing tables’” Steve muttered, wrapping his arms around himself protectively, as if that was somehow going to hide the tiny panties he was wearing or the high heels on his feet that had him a smidgen closer to Bucky’s height. He looked down, not able to meet Bucky’s eyes. “I wanted to tell you, but I just didn’t know how. I guess I’m not that nice kid you thought I was anymore.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bucky asked in nearly a whisper, staring at Steve intently even though Steve wouldn’t look at him. 

“Because it makes me feel useful. I feel good about myself for a few hours. I make good money. I was trying… I wanted to make some extra money tonight so I could do something nice for you. But… now that you know about this, I understand if you never want to see me again. Just…. Just don’t leave yet, please. I’ll get in trouble if they think we didn’t do anything.”

Bucky sighed heavily, not even really sure what to say. “Steve, I’m not gonna force you to have sex with me because I found out you work in a brothel.” He looked at the ceiling, wondering how bad he had screwed up to deserve this. 

“Who said you’d be forcing me?” 

Bucky suddenly looked at Steve, not sure if he had heard him right but Steve was looking right at him. “What?” Bucky asked so deadpan that he was positive he hadn’t heard Steve correctly.

Steve realized this was now or never. He had Bucky in a locked room and Bucky knew one of his darkest secrets and was still there. He could try to coerce Bucky into doing what he desperately wanted him to, and Bucky would probably freak out and leave, but there was a small chance that he might stay. Steve looked up at Bucky under his mascara’d lashes and licked his lips, trailing his hand over his slim body as he fell into the role he knew so well, only with Bucky, he didn’t have to perform. “I said, who said you’d be forcing me? I never said I didn’t want to have sex with you.”

Now he definitely couldn’t believe this was happening. Here was Steve, his best friend, looking like walking sex, talking sex to him, and telling him he wanted sex. Bucky just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. 

Steve waited a good minute before he started to feel self-conscious and think this was a terrible idea. He sighed, looking away again. “At least let me change into something more comfortable so I can walk you out.” He began to turn away but was suddenly gripped on the arm by Bucky’s strong hand. Bucky’s eyes were dark, and Steve couldn’t discern what he was about to do.

“Take the corset off. Everything else stays.”

 

TBC


	2. I thought you were smaller

Steve looked at Bucky with wide eyes for a minute before smiling demurely. He trailed his hands down his chest slowly as he unhooked each clasp on the pink lace corset until it was undone, throwing it to the floor. The only way he wasn’t shaking with nerves was that he did this kind of thing all the time, showed his body off and had it used by men. But while he would show Bucky the time of his life and hope he wanted more, he was going to be genuine about it. He wasn’t going to moan and beg to get more money. He was only going to do whatever Bucky made him do. If that was writhe and scream and gasp in pleasure, he was all for it.

And Bucky hadn’t even thought that Steve might not be genuine because he was too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was real and it was better than any fetishized fantasy he’d ever had. He’d seen Steve half-naked or even fully naked a hundred times, but not like this, not with red lipstick on and his pale skin glowing in the dim light of the room. He’d always wanted Steve, but Steve looked like a siren right now and Bucky couldn’t resist. He grabbed Steve by the hip and pulled him into his body, hard. Steve didn’t try to suppress or play up the soft sound that came out of him from the force and just looked up at Bucky, his eyes showing deep lust.

Bucky slid his hand slowly into Steve’s hair and leaned down, sealing their lips. Everything stopped for a second, and then lurched forward all at once. The second they registered what was happening, they both lost it, arms around each other, pulling the other desperately closer as they kissed over and over. Their mouths worked together feverishly, as if afraid this might stop any second. Bucky couldn’t believe how good Steve tasted and loved the way his boney body fit against his own. He slid his hands down Steve’s back, over the lace barely covering him, and grabbed his ass firmly. For such a thin, frail man, Steve had a fantastic little ass and it had been taunting Bucky for years.

He hefted Steve up slightly, sitting him on the edge of a bed with an actual frame, one much nicer than the shitty one they owned at home. He leaned over Steve, surprised when Steve pulled him down with quite a bit of force and wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him with more fervor than anyone ever had. Steve bit Bucky’s lip, pulling back and looking at him. “Take off all your clothes,” he demanded with a seductive tone in such a way that Bucky immediately fumbled to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, getting them open in record time. “All of them?” He asked. Steve scooted back on the bed until he was in the middle of it and looked at Bucky, biting his lip and nodding his head.

He watched as Bucky took off his clothes as quickly as he could, stumbling and cursing when he forgot he had to take his shoes off to get his pants off. Steve just smirked. He could tell by Bucky’s whirlwind of throwing off clothing that he wanted him and was slightly disappointed when he kept his underwear on but he would be out of those soon. He beckoned Bucky forth with a finger and watched him crawl onto the bed, laying over him and taking his mouth again. Steve was small, but he was strong enough. He had to be strong, between constantly getting into fights and needing to hold his own against the men that came to see him. He swung his leg to get momentum and flipped them over, relishing the surprised and lust-filled look on Bucky’s face. 

Steve smiled and pushed down again, taking Bucky’s mouth, kissing him the way he’d been dying to kiss him for years. Bucky’s hands went right to his ass again and he let out a little groan as Steve rocked his hips hard against him. Bucky was already hard, getting to have Steve like this, and didn’t need any help, but he certainly loved how forward Steve was being. He gripped his ass harder, pushing his hips up to grind their centers together harder. He was slightly worried, knowing he was bigger than average and desperately hoping he wouldn’t hurt Steve. The girls he’d been with had been intimidated and very timid once they’d seen him naked.

But that was not his Steve. Steve looked up at him with a glimmer in his eyes that said he was having far too much fun and Bucky was right along with him. Steve kissed him once more before backing down his body, settling between his legs and palming over the obvious hardness behind his briefs. Bucky could barely breathe with the anticipation of what might happen and just Steve’s hand on him had him so excited he was afraid he’d ruin it all too soon. He’d seen Steve between his legs before, when his friend had lost a bet and had to shine his shoes and Bucky had been so uncomfortable when Steve had looked up at him then. But now, Steve knew what he wanted, and he could tell that Steve was more than willing to provide.

Steve pulled down his underwear rather harshly, getting it off Bucky’s legs and throwing it away. Bucky was about to apologize, tell Steve something like he didn’t have to do anything too crazy, he knew he was intimidating, but Steve’s face stopped him. Steve was not some cute little girl blushing and waiting for Bucky to do all the work. Steve was a man, and he knew both what he wanted and how to do it. He took up Bucky’s cock in his hand, stroking it slowly before looking up at Bucky, licking his lips. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you.”

Bucky was entirely unprepared for Steve’s tongue to flatten against the base of his cock and drag up all the way without the slightest hesitation. He gasped, looking down at Steve with wide eyes to which he just received a chuckle and more of his cock bathed with a tongue that wasn’t shy. He watched as Steve treated him with great attention, like he’d been waiting for this for years and maybe they both had. “Your mouth feels so good,” Bucky moaned as Steve’s tongue circled around the head of his cock, the tip dipping in between his foreskin and teasing him with skill he’d never known. Steve gently sucked the tip and Bucky shook, grabbing Steve’s shoulders to try and ground himself.

He was more surprised when Steve grabbed his hand and forcefully pushed it into his hair. Bucky tested him, tightening his grip and watching Steve moan and look up at him. Steve must have really liked that, because all of a sudden, he sucked every last inch of Bucky into his mouth and Bucky moaned loudly, breathing hard and trying to believe what the hell was happening to him. He looked down at Steve and confirmed that he was entirely engulfed by that sinful mouth, and that’s when Steve really started in on him.

Bucky wasn’t able to keep still on the bed as Steve’s mouth worked him over in ways he’d never dreamed of, never thought possible, never mind the fact that no girl had ever come close to taking all of him. Steve was having the time of his life, sucking and slurping on the cock he’d been dreaming of for years. Bucky tasted amazing and felt so good in his mouth, so big and hard, stretching his lips and throat in the ways he loved most. He couldn’t wait to feel him inside him elsewhere. He nearly shuddered at the thought. He took his cock in again, slowly swallowing around him with practiced skill. He’d spent so many years being so sickly he’d almost died, and that coupled with what he did for work now afforded him an incredible quality of having a very trained gag reflex.

When he began to swallow repeatedly, Bucky started to lose it. The wet heat, strong tongue, and tight throat were undoing him and he couldn’t tell if they’d been at it for hours or minutes. It was all a blur. He pulled Steve’s hair hard enough that he pulled off his cock with an audible sucking noise, and Steve looked at him, curious but never leaving him wanting, still stroking his saliva-slick cock. “I’m gonna cum,” Bucky said quickly, warning Steve. Steve just looked at him with overflowing lust and shrugged his shoulder. “So do it then,” he replied before sucking Bucky down again, bobbing his head furiously over the first half of his cock while his hand stroked the bottom. Bucky tried to protest but it came too fast and suddenly he was shooting into Steve’s mouth, crying out into the room as he came harder than he ever had. His hips rocked up weakly and he shook as Steve sucked him to the point of over sensitivity.

He was panting heavily, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. “I’ve never cum in anyone’s mouth before,” he mumbled before Steve was suddenly on him, kissing him feverishly and moaning into his mouth. Steve looked down at him with a devilish smile. “I told you, I’ve always wanted to do that.” He licked his lips seductively. “And you taste so good, Buck.” Bucky couldn’t believe this little minx above him, especially the way that red lipstick was smeared all over his mouth. Steve was beyond his wildest fantasies, and he had quite a lot of fantasies about Steve. “Are we… done?” He asked cautiously. Steve shook his head. “Only if you want to be, but I want more of you,” he said honestly.

It was Steve’s turn to be surprised when Bucky pushed him back into the sheets, his mouth hot on his, his hands eagerly trailing over Steve’s body. “I’m not done, not by a long shot,” he smiled against Steve’s lips. Bucky sat back on his heels, looking over Steve’s body, his lower half still in lingerie and heels. “You look incredible, by the way,” he said with obvious lust. His eyes raked down Steve’s body until they fell upon the lace around his hips and between his legs. He could tell that Steve was hard but the lace was unforgiving and obviously made to conceal someone who was male.

He pulled back the panties, Steve was wearing, pulling them off his skinny legs before looking down and… “Uhh…” Bucky paused, not really sure what to say. He’d seen Steve naked but he’d never seen Steve hard. He didn’t want to say he’d expected Steve to be smaller because of his smaller stature, but this was definitely not what he expected. He looked up at Steve who was just grinning like mad. 

“Steve, what the hell? You’re…” 

Steve chuckled. “Disproportional?” He offered. 

“It’s like the size of your am,” Bucky said dryly, suddenly feeling a little stupid.

“Does that bother you?” Steve asked, suddenly a little concerned that maybe Bucky was taking this as an affront to his own manhood. Some guys were like that. 

Bucky shook his head, smiling and leaning over Steve, kissing him again. “No, it just makes you sexier. But what I really want is your ass."

Bucky flipped Steve over, pushing him onto his hands and knees. His gaze fell over Steve’s round little ass and Bucky was nearly overcome with lust. He never really thought he wasn’t straight, and he’d never done anything like the things he was about to do to Steve, but something about Steve made him crazy. He’d wanted him for so long and now he could do pretty much anything with him. He leaned over Steve, nipping his shoulder and speaking deeply against his skin. “I’ve never done this before, but I’ve been wanting to do it to you for so long.”

Steve was so turned on, and he was curious about what Bucky was about to do to him. He really hoped Bucky wasn’t about to just take him with no preparation, because while it had happened before, it wasn’t something he wanted, especially not now. Steve closed his eyes, rocking his hips back as Bucky gently bit his ass cheek in a way that was so erotic. He let out a stuttering moan as something wet and agile dragged over his entrance. His eyes flew wide open and he gasped hard, nearly wheezing. Of course, being in his line of work he’d been rimmed a few times before, but it happened so seldom and he hadn’t been expecting it at all, least of all from Bucky. He hadn’t known Bucky had had thoughts like this about him.

Bucky was a little concerned that Steve might think what he was doing was weird. But he didn’t worry long as Steve backed into his mouth and moaned breathily. “Oh God, please!” He had no reservations about doing it now. Bucky looked at Steve’s tight little hole and tongued it over and over, ravenously licking at him, wanting to draw more and more sounds from Steve. And Steve wasn’t quiet at all; he was all deep sighs and soft moans and begging little whines and Bucky could barely stand it. He’d spent so much time with Steve when they were younger and he was sick that he’d heard those pained moans before, sounds that had haunted him for years as he tried not to think of his friend like that. But these sounds were beautiful, and Steve’s ass was just as gorgeous. Bucky was enjoying himself immensely, eating out Steve and making his body turn gelatinous. 

He’d never gone soft, not with Steve in his grasp, and he was aching to be inside Steve now, but he wasn’t done, not by a long shot. He gripped Steve’s cheeks and dragged his tongue over his hole until it nearly hurt to do so. Bucky had been dying to do this to him. He’d even thought of asking a girl to let him do it once, but he had chickened out. But this was so good, so fucking gratifying and Steve was loving it so much that Bucky was glad he’d waited.

He pulled back, wiping his face covered in saliva off on his arm before slowly turning Steve onto his back. Steve looked up at him like he could barely think, like all he needed in the world was Bucky. Bucky watched with a shaky breath as Steve reached down, slowly stroking his own long cock, biting his lip almost innocently. “Bucky, please. I need you. Fuck me,” he begged. Any man would be hard pressed to deny such a willing, beautiful creature before them, but Bucky didn’t even have to think about it. He’d wanted Steve for too long.

“I’ve never…” he said humbly, really wanting this but a little afraid he’d hurt Steve somehow. Steve smiled up at him, more than pleased that both Bucky had never done this and Bucky, like always, was trying to look out for him. Steve reached into the tiny side table that had a few things in it and grabbed a tube of K-Y jelly and handed it to Bucky, who gave him a look. Bucky had heard about this stuff but had never used it, not that they had the money for such things anyway.

Steve laid back and spread his thighs, tilting his hips up. “Use your fingers to get me ready for you, unless you want to watch me do it,” he offered. Whatever Bucky wanted, he wanted to be that. He would do anything to make him want him. Bucky looked at him with wide eyes and coughed awkwardly. “No. As unbelievably sexy as that sounds, I want to feel you first.” He wanted to say maybe next time, but part of him was afraid this was a one-time thing and he was determined to make it as good as he could. 

He slicked down three of his fingers, using almost too much lube until it was dripping into his palm. He looked at Steve once more, watching him nod, before he slowly pushed his index finger all the way in. Bucky gasped a little and felt a huge wave of lust wash over him. He’d fingered a few girls before, and while that had been fun, it hadn’t been like this. Steve’s body was insanely hot and tight, sucking him in. He slowly moved his finger in and out, watching eagerly. He was wondering how the hell he was going to get his more-than-average dick in Steve’s body when Steve breathily begged him for more. He looked up at Steve in disbelief. “More?” He asked questioningly. Steve nodded, looking up at him with a face full of desire. “I like to be filled, all the way, and I need your fingers so I can take all of you.”

Bucky just shook his head. If anyone had told him this morning that he would have his fingers in Steve Rogers while said man was wearing garters, thigh highs, and heels, he would have punched them in the teeth and then have had to take a very cold bath. Steve was too sexy to be real and Bucky wondered for a second if he had died somehow after he’d left the bar and this was his Heaven. With renewed efforts, he pulled his finger out, settling his middle finger beside it and slowly pushing them both in. He let out a soft groan at just how much tighter it was, getting caught up in his own thoughts before suddenly hearing Steve give a satisfied moan. He watched as Steve slowly rolled his hips down onto his fingers, his body begging for more. 

“Curl your fingers up and stroke slowly. You’ll feel a little thing like a walnut. It should feel like the tip of your nose. That’s my prostate. Stroke it slowly.” Steve instructed him. 

Bucky looked at him slightly unimpressed. “Steve, I know what a prostate is. I have one.” 

Steve shot him a challenging look. “Have you ever touched it?” 

Bucky coughed awkwardly, looking down. “No,” he said quietly. 

Steve licked his lips, looking up at Bucky, knowing what he was about to say would shock him. “Every time you’re out and I’m home alone, I’m touching mine, wishing it was you doing it. So do it.”

Bucky looked at him suddenly, shocked. Steve had said he’d never said he didn’t want to have sex, and after they’d played around for a while, he’d said he wanted Bucky to fuck him, and Steve had said he’d been thinking about sucking him for a long time. But Bucky had never thought that Steve had been doing things like that, thinking about him. Steve had always been very shy around Bucky about his sexuality and now Bucky knew why: because he was absolutely filthy. The thought of Steve on their shared bed with his fingers inside himself thinking of him had Bucky’s blood surging.

He curled his fingers just like Steve said and, after a little bit of exploring, felt that little nub. He rubbed it slowly with the pad of his fingertips, watching Steve for any sign that what he was doing was wrong. Bucky looked down at him as Steve seemed to melt into the bed, his body going lax as the pleasure filled him. It was a very different type of pleasure, something that started in his pelvis instead of his cock. It took a while to get one’s body used to prostate orgasms, but Steve had been doing this for years now, and it didn’t take him too long.

“How does it feel?” Bucky asked, both to make sure he was doing it right and out of pure curiosity. He wasn’t exactly against experimenting with himself, he just had never thought of it and that was a thought for another day. 

Steve licked his lips, rolling his hips a little and feeling Bucky’s fingertips glide back and forth over his spot. “Ah, Bucky, so good,” Steve moaned sweetly. “It feels so warm in my belly. I can feel it coming.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. “You’re gonna make me cum, Buck. I want it so bad.”

Bucky was breathing almost as hard as Steve, the anticipation of what was about to happen weighing on him heavily. Steve gripped the sheets, his thin body rocking slowly against Bucky’s fingers until it finally hit. Steve took in a deep breath and what came out was not a moan, but nearly a drawn-out scream. His eyes were wide, staring up at Bucky as he came hard, dirtying his stomach over and over and over. The bliss he felt when it finally ended was sensational and he laid dazed on the bed, not able to move too much. If he hadn’t had a ton of practice doing this, he would most likely be having an asthma attack. He smirked up at Bucky who was looking at him with utter shock. Bucky had never seen anyone at all have such an intense orgasm, never mind spill a load that big on themselves.

He was gently removing his fingers, still staring at Steve when he finally heard him speak. “Lick it.” He looked up at Steve, confused, seeing Steve still laying back in utter bliss. “I want you to lick up some of my cum and kiss me so I can taste it on your tongue,” Steve said tiredly, as nonchalantly as if he was rattling off a grocery list. Bucky couldn’t believe that with everything they had already done, Steve was finding more ways to shock him, make him blush, and turn him on more than he ever had been in his life.

Bucky had never really tasted cum before, only little licks of his own, but was more than ready to do what Steve had told him to. He leaned down, licking up a thick stripe of whitish fluid, taking his time and tasting it, swallowing finally after a few seconds. He found a second, longer stripe and licked it up, holding it on his tongue before laying over Steve and kissing him deeply. Bucky slowly let his tongue slide into Steve’s mouth, feeling his tongue lick his own languidly, Steve moaning softly as he tasted himself. Bucky continued to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe and had to pull back, slowly placing kisses on Steve’s neck.

“Do you still want to fuck me?” Steve asked and Bucky looked up at him with a raised brow. He couldn’t believe that Steve still wanted that, that after all they had done, he was still ready to go. “Yeah, but only if you want me to. We don’t have to,” Bucky tried not to sound eager even as his hardness was pressing against Steve’s thigh. Steve cocked a sideways grin at him. “Of course I want you to. I’ve been dreaming about having you inside me.”

Bucky nodded leaning back on his heels and grabbing more of the lube, pouring it onto his hand and coating his cock almost too much because he was still afraid he was going to hurt Steve somehow. He’d had sex with a few different girls, but this was different, and not just because it was with Steve. He pressed the head of his cock against Steve and slowly pushed in, surprised at how easily Steve’s body accepted him but mostly by how incredibly good it felt. “Oh God, Steve,” he moaned, trying to just get used to the sensations of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Steve had had a lot of sex. He wasn’t going to remind Bucky of that. Some of it had even been pretty good. But it hadn’t been Bucky on top of him, making the most blissful face, saying his name with such desire. Steve reached up and grabbed him, pulling his mouth down to his own and devouring it. He didn’t wait for Bucky, immediately moving his hips, trying to take more than he was getting. Bucky kissed him eagerly as he began to rock his hips, leaning on his elbows over Steve. There was something so erotic about covering Steve’s smaller body with his own, taking him completely.

He knew Bucky was holding back. Bucky was probably the only person he’d ever been with that was afraid of hurting him. Most guys wanted to hurt him, or at least have him act like they were hurting him. But Steve was greedy and he wanted more. “Harder,” he begged against Bucky’s lips, smiling into their kiss when he received exactly what he asked for. Steve pulled his legs back, hooking one over Bucky’s shoulder, feeling him get just a little deeper. He pushed Bucky back a little bit, just so he could watch him make all the faces he’d imagined for so long.

Even with all they had done already, Bucky couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d fantasized about being inside Steve so many times that it almost didn’t seem real, but it felt better than he ever thought it could. He was panting hard, muttering expletives mixed with Steve’s name. And Steve looked so good, like a perfect sin, like everything Bucky had ever desired. He was confused when Steve grabbed his shoulder hard and told him to stop. He thought maybe he’d hurt Steve or he suddenly realized he couldn’t do this. At least, that’s what he thought until Steve moved out from under him and got up on his hands and knees. Then Bucky realized that Steve very much was not upset.

He grabbed Steve’s ass and pressed back into him slowly but this time wasn’t as cautious. He’d always wanted to try it like this and getting to do it with Steve was the best way. He took hold of Steve’s hips as he sat up on his knees and fucked him slowly, his hips thudding against Steve’s ass. Of course, that wasn’t enough for Steve and he whined for Bucky to fuck him harder. Steve’s voice went straight to his cock and Bucky fucked him as hard as he dared, now unable to hold his own moans back as Steve’s sweet ass begged for him.

Steve was moving just as hard as Bucky, backing into every thrust and giving his own moans to go with his partner’s. Bucky was filling him so well, striking into him repeatedly in a way that was making his head spin. He wanted it harder but knew Bucky didn’t want to hurt him. He felt Bucky’s fingers in his hair and let out a high-pitched moan as his head was suddenly yanked back, his back arching as they kept moving together. The pain in his scalp at just the right area coupled with the way he was being filled was incredible. Bucky watched his cock disappear over and over into Steve, hardly believing this was his best friend taking all of him so easily.

Steve’s ass was so round and perky that Bucky couldn’t help himself. He smacked him on the ass, hard, enjoying the flash of red across his pale skin just as much as the sudden moan that came from Steve’s throat. He let go of Steve’s hair to grip one hip hard so he could continue to fuck him while spanking him until Steve’s ass was as red as it could get. Every time his hand made contact, Steve would tighten just slightly around him and it made Bucky shudder.

But Steve wasn’t done. He pulled out of Bucky’s grip, turned around, and shoved him hard back on the bed. Bucky looked a little shocked as Steve crawled into his lap, sitting up to press his cock back into his body before sitting down hard. For Steve being as small and somewhat frail as he was, he seemed to have more than enough strength in his body when it came to sex. He began to bounce quickly in Bucky’s lap, fucking himself as hard as he wanted, which was considerably harder than what Bucky had been doing to him. 

Bucky’s hands grabbed his hips hard, looking up at Steve with wonder. He’d always thought Steve was beautiful, but he was gorgeous like this, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, his body straining as he worked so hard, a flush of red across his pale chest from arousal. “You feel so good, Buck,” Steve bit out quickly before another moan came, trying so hard not to let his eyes roll back so he could keep watching the man under him. Bucky could really only hang on for the ride, Steve riding him so hard that he couldn’t believe the tightness and friction of the way he was being stroked.

“Touch yourself. I wanna watch.” Bucky demanded in such a way that Steve immediately obeyed, wanting this to be everything Bucky needed. “Let me know when you’re close,” Steve made him promise as he took up his own cock, stroking it quickly, coordinated enough to do that on his own. Bucky was fascinated as he watched Steve over him, writhing and touching himself. It was the best damn show he’d ever seen. He bent his knees slightly and started thrusting up into Steve, making him nearly fall over and have to brace himself on Bucky’s chest with one hand, never stopping the motions of his body.

It was too good, having Bucky inside him, and Steve had done this enough times that he could end himself whenever he wanted. But he could tell Bucky was barely hanging on, so he allowed all his restraint to go. He suddenly slowed down the movement of his hips but bucked much harder. He distantly heard Bucky moan that he was close and that was all Steve needed. He moaned loudly as he came all over Bucky’s stomach, not nearly as much as before, but the orgasm that ripped through him was amazing. 

He couldn’t let Bucky cum inside him, though, and instead of telling him that, he opted to let him do it elsewhere. He crawled off Bucky suddenly and laid between his legs, pushing up on his elbows. Bucky was still rolling his hips into Steve’s hand, sitting up slightly so he could watch Steve get him off. He was not prepared for what Steve was about to do, though. As Bucky started to cum, Steve stroked him off toward his mouth, letting his release drip all over his cheeks and chin. Bucky came even harder at the sight, groaning and panting at the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. As he came down, barely able to catch his breath, he watched Steve lick his lips slowly before using his fingers to wipe off his face and lick them clean. His lipstick was all but gone now, his lips slightly plump from overuse.

Bucky hauled Steve up bodily and crushed their lips together, kissing him slowly but passionately. He was happy, so damn happy, and while what they had just done had been incredibly filthy, he wanted Steve just like this for the rest of their lives. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him all the things he loved about him. Steve pulled away slowly, giving Bucky one last soft kiss before smiling at him. He sat up, going into the small nightstand once again and pulling out an asthma cigarette to keep himself from the wheezing he could feel coming on. After lighting it, he laid back down next to Bucky, smoking slowly as they tried to catch their breath.

 

TBC


	3. The thing is, you don't have to

“That was incredible.” Bucky said in almost disbelief. 

Steve smiled to himself, glad that he had given Bucky what they both wanted. “Yeah, who knew you were so dirty,” Steve laughed a little bit, Bucky elbowing him in the ribs gently. 

“You’re one to talk,” he grinned. They laid silently while Steve finished smoking, leaning up just far enough to toss the butt in an ashtray before laying back down. Bucky rolled over on him, smiling at Steve, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Let’s go home.”

Steve looked at him with confusion before realizing what Bucky didn’t realize. Even though what they had just done was entirely consensual and what they both wanted and definitely had nothing to do with money, Steve was still a whore. They were laying in Steve’s bed that he used for work in a whore house. “Bucky… I can’t go home. Not until I get to leave tonight,” he said very slowly, knowing this wasn’t going to be taken well.

Bucky pulled back, looking at him with disbelief before he started yelling. “Are you telling me that after all we just did, you’re gonna let other guys fuck you? You’re gonna do everything we just did with a bunch of strangers?” 

Steve was just as angry that Bucky didn’t understand. “That’s what I’ve been doing for years! This was-“

“This was what? Work?” Bucky spat, getting off the bed and standing up. “Was that all I was to you? Another John so you could get paid? Did you fuck me for money?!” He screamed.

“No! It wasn’t like that, Buck.” Steve tried, sitting up, his heart breaking as he watched Bucky hastily throw on his clothes. “I wanted this. If this was just work, I wouldn’t have said everything I did. I didn’t lie!”

Bucky shoved his feet in his shoes, not even bothering to tie them as he pulled on his shirt, only securing enough buttons to look halfway decent. He looked at Steve coldly. “I like you Steve. I really like you. And I thought maybe you liked me, too. But you’re just a whore.”

Steve was so taken back by Bucky’s words that he couldn’t say anything as Bucky walked out and slammed the door behind him. Bucky walked down the hall morosely, ignoring the catcalls of some of the other girls, ignoring the manager asking him if he’d had a good time. The only thing he noticed was the guy walking past him down the hall. He paused and watched him go right into Steve’s room. His heart shattered and he nearly lost it. Bucky’s friends had long since left, thankfully, and he took the long walk home with a heavy heart.

How could he have been so stupid? Steve didn’t like him. Steve was doing his job. Steve had gotten paid to have sex with him and make it good. He felt so used, so crushed. He’d never thought he could have Steve before, but this was a hundred times worse. His beautiful Steve with a heart of gold and a smile that could make your day was a damned whore. He’d given his body to tons of men before Bucky, and he would do the same after. Bucky knew they were friends, but tonight, all he had been was a client. He’d been given all his fantasies and then been made to feel lower than dirt.

It wasn’t until he got home that Bucky realized he’d been crying for a while now. He stripped off most of his clothes and got into bed, hugging his pillow and burying his face into it. Part of him wanted to take a bath, but he wanted to keep the scent of Steve on him. He almost didn’t care that he’d been used. He cared that he couldn’t have Steve, that Steve was being used again and again. He couldn’t imagine how many more men Steve would service tonight alone. It wasn’t fair. He’d spent his whole life with Steve but Steve had been keeping this huge secret from him. What hurt the most was the idea that Steve didn’t want him, that he’d just been going through the motions.

Bucky prayed to God that this wasn’t the way it was going to be. He prayed that Steve would be safe and come home to him, that he could have Steve and have a chance of them being happy together. He was too upset to sleep, just staring in the dark at the dimly lit room from a nearby street light. He felt too much before he went numb, feeling nothing at all.

It was nearly three in the morning when Steve came home as usual. His eyes immediately found Bucky on their bed. He could tell Bucky was awake and as much as he desperately wanted to fall into his arms and beg for forgiveness, Bucky was probably still really angry. His words had hurt Steve deeply, and Steve had carried them all night as he performed for several customers after Bucky. He just sighed heavily and began to strip down to his normal underwear, all his lingerie still back at the club. 

Steve was going to sleep on the couch when he noticed Bucky move over on the mattress, making room for him, but his back still to him. Steve frowned, almost hating that this was a silent resignation on Bucky’s part. He came to the mattress, slipping down onto it and pulling the thin blanket up over them. He was afraid if he did or said anything that Bucky would start screaming again, and while that didn’t frighten him, he didn’t want to fight. 

He laid there for a few minutes, waiting to see if Bucky would acknowledge him at all, which he didn’t. Finally, Steve lost the battle with himself, desperately needing his best friend. He curled as close to Bucky as he could, laying his chest against his back and wrapping an arm around his middle. Steve buried his nose in the back of Bucky’s hair, inhaling deeply at the familiar scent, and kissing the top of his neck.

“I’m with you, Buck,” he said softly, waiting. Several minutes went by and Steve was about to give up and turn over on the bed when Bucky suddenly slid his hand over Steve’s entwining their fingers together as he spoke.

“Til the end of the line.”

Bucky opened his eyes and realized he had actually fallen asleep and it was now morning. He looked over to the clock on the floor beside them and saw that it was almost eleven in the morning. He worked a noon to nine shift at a factory and was on today, so he figured he should get ready and head to work. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. He looked behind him on the bed, Steve still dead asleep and curled up on his side, reaching out to him almost. 

He sighed heavily. This was too much shit for him to deal with. He needed to talk to Steve and find out if he was right. He needed to know if he was just a client that happened upon Steve accidentally. And if that was the case, Bucky was prepared to be miserable for the rest of his life. He would keep on living with Steve, keep on pining after him, and hate himself forever for getting a taste of what he so desperately wanted.

Bucky got up and dressed in his work clothes, heading out for the day. He didn’t joke with the two of his friends that worked with him about the previous night. He just did his job, feeding scrap metal into a machine for new parts. It was a good job and paid just enough for him to get by with a tiny bit on the side. But today he just couldn’t focus. All he could think about was his night with Steve, the way Steve’s eyes looked up at him, the taste of Steve’s mouth on his, Steve’s cute little ass, his long, thick-

“Barnes!” Bucky looked up, seeing his foreman standing next to him, apparently having been trying to talk to him. He looked to the side, seeing he had been at work for nearly four hours now, not having realized that time had gone by so quickly. “Sorry, Barry.” He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of them but they wouldn’t go away. The foreman looked at him suspiciously. “Go take a quick break and then get your head straight or I’ll have to send you home,” he said definitively, walking away.

Bucky sighed, walking out to the tiny alley behind the factory, leaning back against the brick wall. He couldn’t stop thinking about Steve, his brain plagued with memories of their night together. Bucky realized he was half hard and sighed, wondering if he was doomed to this for the rest of his life. He only had a little while, and needed to get back to work and be productive so he had to make this quick.

Looking around the alley and seeing no one in sight, Bucky unbuckled his belt and reached into his pants, pulling his stiff cock out. He stroked it quickly with a tight fist, letting images of last night play out in his head as he closed his eyes and thought of Steve. Steve’s sweet mouth working him over. The sounds Steve made when he fucked him. Seeing Steve’s cock for the first time and having the urge to lick it all over. Bucky stifled a moan as he spilled over his hand, his hips bucking forward weakly. He sighed heavily, licking off the few drops that got on his fingers before fastening his belt again. Bucky walked back into work, trying to stay focused and get his job done.

He was beat at the end of the day, exhausted more emotionally than physically as he walked home. At least he would have the night to himself. He just needed to eat, go to sleep, and not think anymore. Walking up the steps to his shared apartment, he fished for his key in his pocket and unlocked the door. What he had not expected was to find Steve sitting on their couch and waiting for him. Bucky just looked at him and closed the door, leaning back up against it. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be busing tables?” He said with a slightly bitter tone.

Steve fought to not look away from Bucky, facing him from the couch. “I asked for a night off. I needed to talk to you. I couldn’t wait any longer.” He looked up at Bucky with desperate eyes and Bucky could see Steve was aching just as badly as he was. Bucky came over, perching on the opposite side of the couch, sitting on the arm. “So what is it then?” He asked.

“I didn’t know you were coming last night. You scared the shit out of me. That cop friend of yours is in there all the time with other girls. We pay him and some other guys off to keep the place open. Everything would have been fine if you hadn’t picked me.” Steve said slowly, trying not to rattle Bucky up too much. “But I’m glad you did, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded, still looking somewhat pissed off. “Steve, did you get paid to sleep with me?”

“…Yes,” he answered quietly.

“So I was just another client to you,” Bucky scoffed.

“And I was just another whore to you!” Steve shouted, looking like he was about to lose it.

Bucky looked down at him, biting the inside of his cheek. It would be so easy to just agree that they used each other, hate it, and go on with their lives. But he couldn’t do that. He needed to hear things, needed Steve to know things. “You wanna know why I slept with girls, you stupid idiot? Because I couldn’t have you! How many guys have there been, Steve? How many?!”

“More than I ever want you to know about.” Steve said sadly but still with an angry edge to his voice. “What do you care anyway? I’m a whore.”

“Because I wanted to be your first,” Bucky said quietly, almost regretting that he had said it at all. “And maybe that’s selfish because you wouldn’t have been mine, but I’ve loved you since we were kids and knowing what you’ve done isn’t gonna make me stop loving you. I got one night with you, and I thank God that I did, and I’m gonna be miserable for the rest of my life knowing you don’t want me the way I want you, but I don’t care because I told you I’d stick by your skinny ass no matter what.”

Steve looked at him with wide eyes. He could feel a tear fall down his cheek and quickly wiped it away, embarrassed. “You weren’t a client to me. I thought... I thought when you saw me last night, when you found out, you were gonna walk away forever. And I thought just maybe that I could show you how much I wanted you and maybe you’d stay. Because damn it, Bucky, I’m good at what I do but I don’t act like that for anyone else. There’s no one else that I want. There’s no one else that I love. And I love you so much it hurts and I’ve fucked up so badly, because now you’re here, saying you want me and you’re right. I’m just a whore.”

Bucky launched forward, pinning Steve to the couch and sitting over him. “I don’t care what you do. You’re not a whore when you’re here. You’re not a whore when you’re with me. Keep your job, because let’s face it, we both need the money, but every minute you’re not working, you’re mine and I’m yours. I’m all yours, Steve, and I always have been.” 

He leaned down slowly, kissing Steve gently, giving him the option of backing out and pushing him away. But Steve didn’t push him away. He pulled him down closer, making out with him slowly, moaning softly into his mouth. Bucky laid his full weight on top of him and kissed Steve sweetly, touching his face softly and smoothing back his hair. They kissed for what felt like hours but still wasn’t long enough. Bucky finally paused when Steve pushed a small box into his hand.

“Why did you get this?” Bucky asked, looking down at the new box of K-Y Steve had given him. 

Steve looked a little shy, not meeting his eyes. “I thought… maybe we could try again. I could show you that I really do want you. Maybe this time… you could make love to me,” he said quietly. 

Bucky kissed him softly, looking down at him. “I’ve never made love before because I’ve never loved anyone but you,” he said softly. 

“Me neither,” Steve smiled.

Bucky slowly undid the buttons on Steve’s top as he kissed him, both of them smiling against each other’s lips. Steve reached down for Bucky’s pants and Bucky pulled his hips away, grinning at Steve. “Not yet. There’s something I wanna do first.” Bucky slid down onto the floor and Steve looked at him cautiously because there was no way he was about to do what it looked like.

Steve was very wrong and realized so when Bucky hooked his skinny legs over his shoulders and palmed him through his pants. His chest was tight with anticipation as Bucky pulled down his zipper slowly, each tooth making a noise far too loud, almost louder than Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. It wasn’t that he’d never gotten head before. He even had one client who was obsessed with doing it to him. But this was Bucky and he wanted everything Bucky might want to give him.

He inhaled sharply as Bucky reached into his underwear, pushing down the waistband and pulling out his large cock. Bucky just shook his head, smiling. He was a little nervous, but he was filled with too much desire to care. He stroked Steve in his hand, marveling at just how hard he was, not that Bucky wasn’t hard, too. Bucky leaned in, slowly dragging his tongue all the way up Steve’s cock. He took his time licking it all over, exploring and enjoying himself as he heard Steve panting softly.

Bucky had never done this before, but that was okay, because they were both liking it. He knew there was no way he could get that all in his mouth. He didn’t have Steve’s skill. But he was still going to try. He slowly descended, sucking Steve into his mouth, slightly disappointed that he could get less than half but it didn’t matter. He bobbed his head, taking what he could and stroking the rest with his hand. He never thought he would be doing this never mind liking it so much but that was perfectly fine.

But he didn’t want this time to be as filthy as their first time was. He wanted to show Steve how loving he could be. Bucky sucked one last time and came up, pulling Steve down and kissing him softly. “You taste good.” Steve bit his lip, looking down at him with a smile. Bucky quickly pulled off Steve’s shoes and socks before wrenching down his pants and underwear, leaving him sitting naked on the couch. He stood and got his own clothing off as quickly as he could before kneeling on the floor in front of Steve again.

“Lean back and pull your legs up.” Bucky told him as he opened the box of K-Y, pulling out the tube and lubing up his fingers like he had last night. Steve held the back of his knees with his hands and made himself available as Bucky rubbed his fingertips over his hole teasingly before slowly pushing one in. He loved the faces Steve made when he was being filled and vaguely wondered just how much he could take, but that was for another night. Right now, Steve closed his eyes and rocked his hips as Bucky quickly pressed a second finger in. He didn’t want to hurt Steve but he was also hasty in preparation because they both needed to be connected much more deeply.

After a few minutes of being fingered, Steve breathily said that he was ready. Bucky removed his fingers and put more lube in his hand, stroking it on his cock. Before anything else, he leaned over Steve again, kissing him deeply, looking into his eyes with pure love. Bucky pulled Steve’s lower half off the couch, gripping him tightly in a way that made Steve trust him more than he already did. He slowly guided himself into Steve, matching Steve’s soft moan as they came together.

He held Steve’s ass firmly as he fucked him slowly, looking into his eyes, Steve staring back at him with just as much love. The deep blush on Steve’s cheeks was real this time, no need for rouge or smeared lipstick. This was his Steve, exactly as he knew him, giving him everything he was. It might as well have been their first time, because right now, no one else they had ever been with mattered at all. It was all new and so good. In this moment, their lives were absolutely perfect, pleasure and love flowing through every fiber of their bodies.

Steve started to try moving against him, not able to move his hips too much in that position, only his upper back, arms, and head left on the couch. Bucky took that as a sign that Steve wanted more and began to drive into him hard, earning a choked moan from Steve. He watched the way Steve looked up at him desperately, arching his back as his arms held the couch cushions behind him, hanging on for dear life. Bucky was taking all of him and he gave back every last bit of himself freely.

Bucky couldn’t help it, leaning over to kiss Steve slightly sloppily, exchanging words of love between their lips. He grabbed Steve harder and pounded him as deeply as he could, both of them moaning freely into the room. Neighbors could definitely hear them between the thin walls, but it didn’t matter. There was no one else in the world but them.

Making love was so much deeper than fucking and it was getting to Bucky, knowing that Steve was all his, that Steve loved him this much. He shuddered, his hips moving a little faster. “I’m close,” Bucky warned, thinking Steve still needed that. Steve’s hand gripped his own cock tightly, stroking himself off so he could meet Bucky halfway. “Do it, inside me,” he begged breathily.

They looked at each other intensely for the remaining minutes as Bucky fucked Steve hard. Bucky fell first, groaning deeply and gasping as he came inside Steve, pushing in slow and deep. It felt amazing, just as good as it had last night, but it was so much better to watch Steve reach his own end. This time, Steve wasn’t trying to be a sex kitten, wasn’t trying to make Bucky need him. He was letting Bucky love him and show him that love. He watched as pleasure wracked Steve’s body and he dirtied his stomach.

The second he was sure Steve wasn’t going to have an asthma attack, he pulled him into his lap, kissing him over and over again, their arms wrapped around each other. Steve hadn’t done a ton of kissing. Most men didn’t want to kiss a whore. But kissing Bucky was unlike anything else. It was so good, so pure, and still so sensual that it made his toes curl. He kissed Bucky until they lost their breath again, leaning their foreheads together.

“Are we okay again?” Steve asked.

Bucky chuckled softly, kissing Steve quickly. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

Steve smiled. “Good. Cus I’m with you, Buck.”

Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips, kissing him again. “Til the end of the line.”

 

END


End file.
